The majority of cribs in use today have provisions for adjusting the spring frame which holds the mattress in an upward or downward position. This allows for growth of the baby and ease of handling the baby for various chores such as diaper changing, etc.
Normally, there is a support structure for the crib mattress and this support structure usually takes the form of a substantially flat spring. Since height adjustment of the spring frame is desired, there are normally provided mounting brackets at each corner of the crib or on each post of the crib itself. These brackets usually include a number of positional bracket locations. In a common usage, a rod is attached at each corner of the spring frame in a position such that it will mate with the brackets and may be placed therein so as to support the crib by means of the hanger and bracket at the desired height.
The brackets which are commonly used are stamped from a metal plate and include an upstanding open loop whereby the rod extending from the spring frame may be placed easily within the loop. Normally, an enlargement exists at the end of the rod so as to prevent horizontal sliding of the rod within the bracket.
In this type of support, the only movement necessary to release the rod hanger from the bracket is a vertical movement whereby it easily slips out of the open loop of the bracket. It has been found that this type of movement can be caused accidentally whereby, if one corner is released or one side is released, the spring support and the mattress tilt downwardly either to the corner or to the side causing the child to roll or slide in that direction. This presents a great danger since the child can then be caught between the mattress and the frame structure of the crib with possible fatal results. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a crib spring frame hanger assembly which substantially eliminates the possibility of accidental dislodgement of the hanger assembly from the bracket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a crib spring frame hanger assembly wherein two positive movements are required to release the hanger from the bracket.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a crib spring frame hanger assembly which requires a vertical lifting of the hanger within the bracket and a subsequent horizontal movement of the hanger relative to the bracket before the hanger is released from the bracket.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.